SSBM Quest! - Get Zelda Back!!!
by Storm-child1
Summary: All the characters plus a new one join forces to get Zelda back from Ganondorf and Bowser, what they don't know is that she's right back where she dissappeared from...-_-;;; oh dear....
1. It all begins to Happen

Heya there peepolez! This is a random story I came up with when I was waiting for something to load, and it's something to cheer me up seeing as I'm pretty god-damn miserable at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Super smash brothers Melee..although I plan to in the near future MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! I do however, own Jessie.  
  
Note - In this story I'm using all the original characters that you get when you first start the game, and only one of the add-ons that you get.ok? Got that good! Coz I don't want anyone whining in my ear like a baby, "Where's Jigglypuff?". Oh yeah, and just to remind some people, the ice climbers names are blue one - Nana, Pink one - Popo, I think.so, I'll just go with that!  
  
The SSBM ADVENTURE! - Get Zelda back!!!  
  
Narrator : One day, Mario and Link were sitting down peacefully on the tree in Onett, discussing.women -_-;;;  
  
Link : Zelda's hot, but not my type, neither is peach, no offence to you, she's hot but not my type..  
  
Mario : Then what IS-a your Type? Peach is-a Gorgeous and Zelda is-a on fire!!  
  
Narrator : Suddenly, out of the blue, came a young girl of about 17 with long wavy black hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes. She was dressed up like a cowboy.I should say cowgirl shouldn't I? O.o;;; anyway, and she was being pursued by a runaway Mr. Saturn.  
  
Girl : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!  
  
Link : *Grins madly* THAT is my type! *Leaps down, picks up the Mr. Saturn and chucks it at Mario* Hey Mario, take care of the little man  
  
Mario : *Catches it, with a mad glint in his eye* Ciao my little sna- I mean-a Saturn, heh heh heh.  
  
Girl : Wow, gee thanks, that little critter almost had me!  
  
Link : That's a pleasure but.who are you?  
  
Girl : Me? I'm Jessie the cowgirl, and you just unlocked my character!  
  
*One of the sign thingies you get when you get a trophy/newcharacter pops up in the shy. "Congratulations - You have released the wild western cowgirl, Jessie!*  
  
Jessie : What the hell is that?  
  
Link : Unlocked your character? You mean forever? O.O  
  
Jessie : Well..I guess so.  
  
Link : WOOHOO! ^ ^;; err I mean, welcome to the gang, I might as well take you along to the H.Q meet everyone else. and also have to take Mr. Saturn back to Ness.  
  
Jessie : *Gets a dangerous look in her eyes* Ness eh?  
  
Link : O.o;; um, yeah ness..uh.hehe? Anyway, c'mon Mario!  
  
Mario : *Munch, munch, gulp* I'm-a coming! *Leaps down onto the road and joins them*  
  
Link : -_-;; where's Mr. Saturn gone?  
  
Mario : o.o;;;;; Huh? What do you-a mean-a?  
  
Link : _ You ate it didn't you?  
  
Jessie : O.O;;;; He what?  
  
Mario : Me-a? *Burps loudly and Mr. Saturn's little red bow comes shooting out of his mouth* oh.  
  
Link : *In a really fake Italian accent* Yes-a you-a!  
  
Jessie : *Snickers* That's really gross, how can you eat that thing!?  
  
Mario : Well-a you know-a when all you-a get is-a Peaches and Vegetables, a little bit of the meat-a isn't so bad eh?  
  
Link : You're mentally unstable you know that don't you? Anyway, c'mon we gotta tell everyone there's a new character in town!!!  
  
Jessie : O.o ok.  
  
Narrator : So the three walked out of Onett, dodging a few rogue cars and more loose Mr. Saturns, which Jessie was not at all pleased about. They reached the H.Q. which no one is quite sure where it is, rumoured to be inside Peach's castle by anyhoo.They got there.and it was Pandemonium!  
  
Link : *Opens the door* Hi gu- what are you doing?  
  
Fox : Oh my god! This can't happen! Check under the couch! CHECK UNDER THE COUCH!!  
  
Ness : My head is stuck!!  
  
Fox : DK! Get off the couch if she's under there you'll kill her..-_-;; and crush ness's head!!  
  
DK : OOOOoooooh! Ooh ooh!!  
  
Peach : *Is fishing around under the couch with her golf club* Yoohoo? Zelda?? Please come out, if Link comes back and finds out we've lost you he'll kill us!!!  
  
C. Falcon : Fantastic Peach, real great, would you like to look up at the door?  
  
Peach : Whatever are you.*Sees Link standing at the door looking shocked* talking..about.HI LINK! ^ ^;;;  
  
Fox : Welcome back buddy!  
  
Ness : Can someone get me out of here?  
  
Kirby : *Tugging on Ness* He won't budge!  
  
Pikachu : *Tugs on Kirby* Pika PIII!!!!  
  
Ice-Climbers : *grab onto each other and Pikachu* TUGTUG!!!  
  
Jessie : Oh for crying out loud! *Marches over and lifts up the couch, freeing ness's head. Ness, Kirby, Pikachu and the ice-climbers fly across the room and smash into the wall*  
  
Yoshi : Hrrmmm *Peels ness off the wall*  
  
DK : OOH! OOH! *Peels the rest of his flattened colleagues off the wall*  
  
Pikachu : @_@;;; Pi-ii-ka *Faints*  
  
Link : Ok.WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!  
  
Fox : Well, we err, we, err, we..we..  
  
C. Falcon : We can't find Zelda  
  
Fox : *Sarcastically* Spank you helpy helperton!  
  
Link : you..WHAT??  
  
Mario : They-a lost-a Zelda!!!  
  
Jessie : O.o;;; I'm part of a team that loses people? -_-;;; Great..  
  
Pikachu : Pika pii pii-hehehe! ^ ^;;;;  
  
Link : What the hell are we going to ---- What is that on the tv?  
  
Narrator : As they all turned to look, none other than Ganondorf appeared on the screen, with bowser behind him.  
  
Fox : Hmm, I didn't notice Bowser had gone too..  
  
Ganondorf : MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA---  
  
Jessie : Are you quite finished yet? I was watching Jackass!  
  
Ganondorf : *looks menacingly at Jessie* Thank you for ruining that!  
  
Jessie : How about I just pull the plug?  
  
Ganondorf : Absolutely not! I'm going to tell you what's happened to your princess!  
  
Yoshi : Hup! Woah! Hrrrmm!!!!  
  
Ganondorf : What have I done with her? Well, I kidnapped her while you were betting on the Gamecube Macho match between Fox and Captain Falcon.  
  
C. Falcon : Which I won!  
  
Fox : No you didn't you son of a bitch!  
  
C. Falcon : I'd like to point out that a fox is practically a dog, therefore your mother actually WAS a bitch.  
  
Fox : _ *Looks like he's about to explode* GGGRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Peach : I wasn't betting! I was cooking my vegetables! *Everyone else anime falls*  
  
Ganondorf : *sighs* -_-;;; Yes Peach, you were cooking your vegetables.  
  
Link : So how do we get her back!?  
  
Ganondorf : You come and find her. Byeeee! *TV goes back to Jackass*  
  
Jessie : Yeehaa! That ugly bitch is gone!  
  
*Tv flicks back to Ganondorf*  
  
Ganondorf : I heard that _  
  
*Flicks back to Jackass*  
  
Jessie : Whatever! Moron.  
  
Link : *Sigh* I'm gonna have to go get Zelda back or she'll kill me..anyone else coming?  
  
*Total silence*  
  
Link : *draws his sword* I said, is anyone else gonna come with me..?  
  
Jessie : I'll help ya link! *Leaps up and stands by his side*  
  
Everyone else : Oh yeah sure, sure, we're coming!  
  
Narrator : So, instead of being sliced to bits by Link, everyone went out the door and begun their journey but.as our secret Camera crew were about to leave, something happened.  
  
*A little door opens at the back of the television and Ganondorf steps out*  
  
Ganondorf : MUHAHAH!!! They have gone the fools! Now we can take over their base, and I will rule all of mushroom kingdom! And then go on to take over EVERYWHERE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Bowser : *Steps out the tv* . Raah rah!!  
  
Ganondorf : -_-;;;; yes Bowser, I won't forget you.  
  
Zelda : This is insane!  
  
Ganondorf : DUH!  
  
Narrator : Well, there's just a big long lame-ass argument now which I can't be bothered to type up so, hey kids, let me know in your reviews if you want me to carry on, coz I know this is just gonna be nuts! Oh yeah, and tell me where you want them to go to first, one of the levels obviously!! Well..tootles!! 


	2. Rainbow ride madness

Children! I am ever-so apologetic! I forgot completely about this story!! I Am really busy anyways, so yeah, sorry, I'll get on with it now! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2 - Bowser's Rainbow ride.  
  
Narrator : So while Bowser, Ganondorf and the captive Zelda enjoyed a cocktail or two, our heroes set out to find Zelda.......IS there ANY hope for Zelda??........NO!  
  
Link : I think we should head off for the Rainbow ride, because that's where Bowser likes to hang out.  
  
Jessie : He's a koopa king? And he lives...on a rainbow? *Bursts into hysterics* Next you'll tell me that Ganondorf lives in Fairy land!! ^_^  
  
Peach : I like fairy land!  
  
Ness : Blondes, I tell ya!  
  
Samus : You can't see my hair color!  
  
Fox : You don't have hair, you're a walking suit!  
  
Samus : True.......  
  
DK : Ooh! Oooooh!! *Starts trying to rip off Samus's helmet*  
  
C. Falcon : HEY! You Stupid monkey, get off Samus!  
  
Kirby : That could be counted as sexual harassment!  
  
Popo : What would YOU know about sexual harassment?  
  
Kirby : ^^;; Nothing....  
  
Jessie : Can we get a move on please, I can hear tacky music!  
  
*All suddenly pop up on the Ship*  
  
Fox : Hey, nice place!  
  
Pikachu : Pikaa!! (Rainboooowwww...O.o)  
  
Mario : Hey-a the rodent is-a getting the swirly eyes!  
  
Peach : How sweet, he likes the pretty colors!  
  
Pikachu : *Is having some wongo dreams with techni-colored charmandars dancing the foxtrot*  
  
Jessie : He doesn't look too good and the ship is starting to sink.I mean....fall?  
  
Link : *Scoops up Pikachu and jumps off the ship* No time for dawdling, we've got to search this level!  
  
Narrator : Suddenly, without warning! A group of scary looking ninjas jumped out of nowhere!!  
  
Jessie : Umm..They're not really that scary looking..  
  
C. Flacon : FAAAAAALCOOOOOON PUNCH!! *Sends one of the ninjas flying*  
  
Kirby : Hey! I wanna do that! *Swallows Captain Falcon and spits him out, taking his power* hehe! Look at my new hat!  
  
C. Falcon : *Leaps on Kirby and starts trying to rip the copied hat off* GIVE IT BACK!! NOW!!  
  
Kirby : OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!  
  
Jessie : You guys are such idiots! *Kicks Kirby like a football and hits C.F on the head* Now pay attention and fight together!  
  
Link : BWAHAH! MINCED NINJAS!! *Hacks away with his sword*  
  
Peach : *Delicately plucks a smiling vegetable from the ground and hurls it at them* You look like you need some healthy nutritious Vegetables! You poor starving little ninjas.  
  
*The Ninjas run off screaming*  
  
Mario : Nice-a one Peachy! You-a scared them off-a!  
  
Peach : Why are children so scared of nutrition?  
  
Nana : I don't think it's the nutrition they're afraid of...*Is staring wide eyed behind them*  
  
*Everyone else turns around to be met by a man with blue hair and a sword*  
  
Man : Hello, I'm Marth!  
  
Jessie : O.o Hello!  
  
Link : ~_~ Hi.  
  
Peach : ^___________________^ HELLO! I'M PEACH!!  
  
Mario : *Coughs* Peach-a dear..come along..  
  
Fox : AAAAH! ... *Gets strange looks* I mean AAAllo! ^^;;  
  
Marth : I hear you are looking for Zelda! Well, I'm going to help you!  
  
Jessie : Yes, we need all the help we can get!! Swords help a great deal!  
  
Link : But Jessie.I have a sword!  
  
Jessie : Yeah but his is bigger and shinier than yours  
  
Link : *Mumbling* That is what YOU think.  
  
Yoshi : Hrrrrrmmm!!! YOSHI! (Stop arguing, let's keep going the floor is disappearing! HELP!!!)  
  
Samus : He's right! Let's move!  
  
All : *Mass scream*  
  
DK : OOH! OHH!! *Gets trampled on by the stampede*  
  
Marth : Not to worry my monkey friend! I will save you! *Hacks DK with his sword, sending Dk flying upwards on a level*  
  
Mario : That-a wasn't very nice-a!  
  
Marth : No, it was just Heroic!  
  
Samus, Jessie and peach : *Clasping their hands together* Siiigh, my hero!  
  
Link : .;; Grrrrr...  
  
Nana : Quick! This level is disappearing too! Onward, to the swinging thing!  
  
All : *Scream and trample on Nana to get to the swinging thing*  
  
Popo : NOOOOOOO! NANA MY LOVE!!!!  
  
Nana : It's too late for me popo..  
  
Popo : No! nana, hold on!  
  
Nana : Can't..*Closes her eyes and goes Limp in Popo's stubby little arms*  
  
Popo : Nana! *Chokes and begins to cry*  
  
Nana : Zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Popo : ~_~ Oh for Aubergine's sake! *Attaches her to a string and runs after everyone*  
  
Peach : Oooh..I feel sea sick  
  
Marth : Nonsense fair maiden! Tis just like verily surfing!  
  
Link : Thou art a dick...  
  
Marth : Was that a challenge?  
  
Jessie : He's just kiddin'!! *Hits link on the back very hard* RIGHT link?  
  
Link : *Almost tearing up* YES!  
  
Marth : Good! How splendid! Let us go forth to yonder platform! *Leaps across.....err...Heroically?*  
  
Samus, Jessie and peach : *Clasping their hands together* Siiigh, my hero!  
  
Link : I've had almost enough of this!  
  
Peach : Now Linky, just because your sword isn't as big and shiny!  
  
Link : I can make up for that in other areas!  
  
Peach : So what if you have a shield!? *Everyone else anime falls apart from marth who is too busy being heroic*  
  
Pikachu : Pii-hehehehe! (What an idiot!)  
  
Mario : For-a God's-a sake! Why does-a the floor keep-a disappearing..uh oh *Sees they're about to scream and stampede over him, and runs*  
  
*Mario is pursued by everyone who is running and screaming*  
  
Mario : *Running and screaming*  
  
Everyone else apart from marth who is being heroic : *Running and screaming after Mario*  
  
Mario : Eh! Just-a like the good old-a days when girls-a would chase me down-a the street because-a I was-a a superstar! *Gets trampled on* Damn-a these-a distractions!!  
  
Marth : *Running ahead and being..Sigh Heroic* We have to go down from here! What a macho feat! To jump and hope you land on the boat again! It takes a lot of cour-  
  
Link : *Pushes him over the side* How heroic of you marth! *Sniggers*  
  
Marth : *Screams like a girl* AAAHHH!!! *Realises he's screaming like a girl and changes it to a Heroic yell* aaaah!  
  
Samus, Jessie and peach : *Clasping their hands together* Siiigh, my hero!  
  
Link : -.-;; I can't win!!  
  
*Everyone else jumps down and finds themselves in a tunnel*  
  
C. Falcon : Well looks like we're off to another Level, Zelda wasn't there!  
  
Marth : I have discovered a tunnel! Looks like we're off to another level! Zelda wasn't there!  
  
C. Falcon : but I jus-  
  
Samus, Jessie and peach : *Clasping their hands together* Siiigh, my hero!  
  
C. Falcon : Me? *Grins*  
  
Peach : NO! *Voice turns soft again* Marth! *Girly giggle*  
  
*All the guys apart from Marth look extremely annoyed*  
  
Narrator : Meanwhile back at the HQ.....  
  
Ganondorf : ZELDA! I want a foot massage!  
  
Zelda : Excuse me? What? You think I'm just going to go and give you a foot massage, just like that?  
  
Ganondorf : Uh...yeah?  
  
Zelda : In your dreams!  
  
Bowser : *Points and Laughs* Raaah raaah! (Ha ha!)  
  
Zelda : And you can shut up and all!  
  
Ganondorf : *Takes off his shoes* You're my slave now! You do what I say!  
  
*Zelda goes green and keels over*  
  
Ganondorf : O.o What the hell?  
  
Bowser : *In hysterics* Raaahahah!! RAAAHHAHAH!! (Your smelly feet killed her off!! HAHAH!!)  
  
Ganondorf : *Looks like a time bomb waiting to go off* SHUT UP AND GET A BUCKET OF WATER!  
  
Narrator : Oh dear! What will happen next? Will our heroes realise that Zelda is back at HQ? Or will they waste their time? Nobody knows!? Will Zelda recover? Not likely!!! Join us next time to find out! 


End file.
